georgianicolsonfandomcom-20200213-history
...And That's When It Fell Off In My Hand
...And That's When It Fell Off In My Hand is a book by English author Louise Rennison. It was published in 2004. It is the fifth book of ten in the Confessions of Georgia Nicolson series. Plot A month before the events of the book, Robbie has gone to New Zealand. Georgia is heartbroken and has the Cosmic droop. To cheer her up, Rosie invites her to a teenage werewolf party that she is planning for Sven's return. At school, Georgia's English class is putting on Macbeth for the school play. When the parts are handed out, Jas is playing Lady Macbeth, Rosie, Ellen, and Jools are playing the three witches, Georgia is playing Macduff, and Nauseating P. Green is Lady Macduff. At home, Georgia's vati announces that Mr. and Mrs. Across the Road are having a Lord of the Rings party and have invited Georgia's family. Georgia outright refuses to go. Later on in the week, Georgia gets a letter from Robbie in New Zealand. She stows it in her rucky so she can read it during R.E. At the morning assembly, Slim announces that Elvis Attwood is retiring. Finally, in R.E. whilst Miss Wilson is rambling on, Georgia reads the letter. She's disappointed that the letter talks about sheep and a rogue bore and playing his guitar in streams but doesn't say anything about missing her. Georgia, with help from Jas, tries to decode the letter to see if there's a hidden meaning, but there isn't.To add to the crapnosity of Georgia's life, her dad sells their family car and buys a Robin Reliant. Georgia is disgusted that her family owns a three-wheeled clown car. Things take a turn for the interesting when Georgia finds one of her mum's books called How To Make Anyone Fall In Love With You. Georgia shares the book with her mates and they practice the tips they are given. Some of them use those tips at Rosie's party. Georgia, whilst practicing her "sticky eyes" on The Dame, ends up turning him into something like a slavey boy, almost like she has hypnotised him. A while into the party, Dave the Laugh shows up. When Dave gets Georgia alone, she's come over with a sudden urge to snog him... until his new girlfriend, Rachel, shows up. Georgia leaves the party in tears and then Jas shows up to walk her home. Georgia becomes more upset when Jas can't cheer her up, and pulls her hat over her eyes, causing Jas to fall over a paving stone. Georgia's life gets worse when Mr. and Mrs. Across the Road's son, Oscar, hits on her, and then she's asked out by Mark Big Gob. At school, Ellen is upset about Dave turning up at Rosie's party with Rachel. Georgia tries to be sympatheic without revealing her own disdain for Rachel, as she's not supposed to care about who Dave goes out with. Georgia finds out from Mr. Across the Road that he's giving Angus and Naomi's kittens away. He's given away six of them but he can't find a home for the seventh so he plans to send it to the vet's. Georgia tells this to Libby who then asks her mum if they can keep the last kitten. After a lot of banging, shouting, and biting, their new kitten is named Gordon. Georgia thinks he's a bit on the cross-eyed side, but gorgey all the same. Due to boredom, Georgia goes to see if Mark has the audacity to turn up for their "date", with the sole intention of telling him to bugger off. Mark does turn up and snogs Georgia in the park. He tries to go to number 7 but Georgia pushes him away. Mark is not happy about this. He lights a fag, tells Georgia, "Girls like you make me sick," and leaves. Georgia runs into Dave the Laugh on the street, and although she tries to ignorez-vous ''him, she ends up having a coffee with him and tells him about Mark Big Gob. Dave calls him "an enormous twit of the first water", and tells Georgia he'll deal with Mark. Next thing Georgia knows, Mark rings at the front door and apologizes to Georgia. She also notices he has a split lip. She accepts his apology, and Mark tells her to let her mate, Dave, know that he came round and apologized. Georgia tries to write a letter to Robbie, but she doesn't know what to write, since she doesn't want to remind him she's still in school. She tries over and over again, but she can't think of anything to say to Robbie. She thinks because Robbie didn't say anything about missing her in his letter that he doesn't want to be her boyfriend anymore. Georgia finds out from Ellen that the Stiff Dylans have a new singer named Masimo, who is Italian-American. Georgia doesn't care, as she is nursing her broken heart and eschewing all boys. One night, however, when Georgia is stuck babysitting Libby, Libby opens the gate and skips her way downtown. Georgia has to try and get her back home, but she runs into Dom from the Stiff Dylans who tells her about Masimo replacing Robbie. She even sees him arrive on his scooter. Libby runs to the scooter and Georgia has to chase her to take her home. Before she even starts walking home, Georgia hears Masimo speak in his Italian accent and looks up to find out that he is quite categorically gorgeous. Georgia has to take Libby home, but she's up all night thinking about Masimo and if and when she will see him again. When Georgia tells Jas about Masimo, Jas is disapproving of Georgia leaping from boy to boy and tells her she "will end up a lonely person with a reputation for promiscuosity." Georgia calls her Mrs. Slug Eater in retaliation. They run into Dave the Laugh and Jas tells him Georgia rates Masimo. Dave calls him flash, but Georgia defends Masimo, saying he is Italian and that's what they're like. They banter back and forth as they make their way to Georgia's house, until Dave suddenly starts tickling her, then he snogs her. Georgia doesn't push him back or tell him off until they break apart. Georgia asked him why he kissed her when he's dating someone else, and he just says he likes snogging her and has the General Horn. Georgia meets up with Jools and Ellen at the clock tower and convinces them to sneak into the Phoenix to watch the Stiff Dylans rehearse, so the girls could get a glimpse of Masimo. Georgia decides the best way to entrance him is to learn some Italian herself. She asked Hawkeye if she could switch from German to Italian but she just sent her away. Georgia instead checked out an Italian language book and decided to learn from that. She tells Rosie that the nub and gist of Italian is to add an "o" to the end of every word. After a few days of ''ignorez-vous''ing, Jas turns up at Georgia's in tears, as Tom told her he's going to visit Robbie in New Zealand for six months. Georgia brings up some milky pops so they can talk about. Georgia tells her to let Tom go to Kiwi-a-gogo. Jas is deeply appreciative of Georgia's support and apologizes for being so horrid to her. On the day of Georgia's parents' ''Lord of the Rings party, Georgia and the Ace Gang go to a Stiff Dylans gig at The Phoenix. Georgia convinces her dad not to pick her up from the gig, as he would be an elf in a clown car. Libby and Gordy go round to Grandad's for the night. When he comes to pick them up, Georgia finds out the women next door to him thinks she's his girlfriend and has been knitting things for him, albeit poorly, like the sweater with no neckhole. Georgia wears her false eyelashes (or boy entrancers, as she calls them) for the gig. The Ace Gang acts like a sheild around Jas, as she is ignorez-vous''ing Tom because of his decision to go to New Zealand. However, Tom manages to get Georgia alone to ask her to convince Jas to talk to him about New Zealand. Georgia says no at first until Tom says he could help her bump into Masimo after the Dylans' set. Georgia agrees and tells Jas to go talk to him. Just as Wet Lindsay and her mates arrive, Tom helps Georgia bump into Masimo and while they're all talking, Georgia shuts her eyes briefly, getting her boy entrancers stuck together. Thinking quickly, she just starts dancing to the song playing in the club: "Two Little Boys" by Rolf Harris. Panicking inwardly, Georgia manages to find Rosie and begs her to help. Rosie starts a conga line to the loo but then other people join in. Finally, Georgia just reaches up to pull off one of her fake eyelashes and rushes into the loo to take off the other one. When Georgia comes back out, Wet Lindsay is talking very closely with Masimo. After the gig, it's pouring down rain, and the Ace Gang have no one to pick them up. Sopping wet, Georgia watches in horror as Wet Lindsay gets a ride home from Masimo on his scooter. Georgia talks to Jas the following day. Jas tells her that she and Tom made up and will stay true to each other whilst he's in Kiwi-a-gogo. Georgia tells Jas about Wet Lindsay and Masimo. Jas tries to find out why Masimo went off with her, but when her parents get involved, Georgia gives up. Later, Dave the Laugh comes over. Georgia tells him about what happened, and, as her Horn advisor, he tells her to play hard to get and not to give up if she really wants Masimo. Also, since Masimo is new in town and doesn't know many people, he doesn't know Wet Lindsay's true colors. One piece of advice Dave tells her is that she can never flatter boys too much because they don't know when she's being ironic. Georgia tests this out on Herr Kamyer, Elvis, and one of the Foxwood boys, with surprising results. Georgia's mum takes her to Dr. Clooney's office for her work experience day. After a long and boring day, Georgia is walking home when Masimo drives by on his scooter. He offers to give her a lift home. Georgia has him drive her to Jas' instead of her place, in case her family is doing something embarrassing. After he drops her off, he's about to leave when he asks her to go to the cinema with him on Friday night. In a state of shock, Georgia tells Jas what happens then goes home. Her parents aren't happy that she stayed out so late, and demand that she be honest with them. Georgia decides to tell them about Masimo. Her dad rewards her honesty with a fiver, and Georgia adds that she's going to the cinema with him. Friday comes, and Georgia meets up with Masimo at the clock tower. She's quite nervous and tries not to talk too much so she doesn't say anything stupid. Masimo pays for their popcorn and sodas and they watch the film in silence. Georgia's too nervous to pay attention to the film, because she's waiting for a sign of a snog. Afterwards, Masimo gives her a ride home, making Georgia think he just likes her as a mate. He gives her a very quick and gentle peck goodnight. After an Ace Gang meeting at Rosie's to cheer Georgia up, she calls Dave the Laugh and, before she knows it, starts crying on the phone. They go for a walk over the back fields and Dave does a good job consoling her and cheering her up. Georgia develops a two-part plan to get Masimo. Part one is to start a staring campaign for Lindsay, where they stare at one part of her while she talks so she becomes paranoid, thinking she has a lurker or her skirt is tucked into her knickers. Part two is for Georgia to go running and get into tip-top shape the next time she runs into Masimo. But, she bumps into him whilst she's out running, even though her face is red and she's sweaty all over. Masimo asks her for her phone number, but she's too tired to even say anything. Masimo says, "Okay, Miss Hard-to-Get, I will see you later when I get back from America. ''Ciao, caro." When she gets home, she phones Dave and tells him. He says she's (accidentally) done the right thing and become the mystery woman. Georgia makes Jas find out through Tom what's going on with Masimo. She tells Georgia Masimo is going to London for a week, then to America to visit his parents. That night, Georgia's father announces they will be going to America on holiday at half term. Category:Confessions of Georgia Nicolson Error Georgia's dad dresses up as Legolass for Mr. and Mrs. Across the Road's Lord of the Rings party, and Georgia mistakenly says that he's a character from The Hobbit (she also calls him "Legalet"). Legolas actually is not in The Hobbit ''and only appears in ''The Fellowship of the Ring, The Two Towers, and The Return of the King. The error was probably made purposefully to show Georgia's disinterest and lack of knowledge about the series. Quotes "I wanted to kill her and make her eat her fringe. And her knickers." - Georgia Category:Confessions of Georgia Nicolson